


There are things you don’t talk about

by sparkle_jamie_114



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Made For Each Other, Sad Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Seth is always sad, big brother Roman reigns, little brother Dean Ambrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_jamie_114/pseuds/sparkle_jamie_114
Summary: “ They’d done this before when they were in the Shield when Seth felt the darkness creeping upon him. It was just like back then, the same space, the same positions, the same warm feeling. All Seth could feel was warmth. All Seth could feel was comfort. But it was wrong.”When the pressure becomes too much for Seth and he feels the darkness creep up, he finds comfort in the two men he least expected.Aka: Seth, Roman and Dean all cuddle while Seth cries
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 25





	There are things you don’t talk about

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Again with sad Seth I know, but what can I say? I really like writing a lot of emotions and Seth just seems like he has a lot of that. 
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this in a 2am haze so really don’t judge it too much haha
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

It felt like he was dying inside. He hurt all over. It wasn’t just his body; it was his mind, his heart, his soul. It felt like every part of him that was human had been ripped out of his body. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t feel. He was numb inside, and whatever happened to him from this point forward didn’t matter. He was in a black void, a hole, sinking darkness he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to get out of. All he could do was sit and cry and try to resist falling back into the warm dark sea that was sorrow. 

Seth knew what he did was wrong. He knew what he did hurt them. It hurt them more than Seth could ever imagine. All this hurt he was experiencing, all this pain, was his fault. He was a scumbag, a dirty cheater, a liar. They would never forgive him, and he would never be granted that luxury. That was on him. All of this was on him. Seth losing his championship was on him, Seth being brutalized by John was also on him, his best friends in the world never trusting him again because of the steel chair he smashed into their backs, all him. 

What could he do? He tried to get his championship back, but he couldn’t. He wanted to redeem himself. He couldn’t. He tried to be the authority’s golden boy and live up to their standards, and that was slowly slipping away. When he told Hunter what was going on, how frustrated he felt, how defeated he was becoming, all he got was-

“You’re the one who wanted this. You’re the one who signed the deal, and you made your choice. Figure it out.” 

Seth didn’t know how to figure it out. He wasn’t sure if he could. It was becoming harder and harder with every passing week to get out of the rut he was in when he saw Roman and Dean together in the hallways laughing and joking and hugging and overall being best buddies. Seth not being apart of that anymore. He couldn’t do it; he couldn’t watch it anymore, he couldn’t keep failing. He couldn’t keep destroying his legacy and letting everyone down, and proving Hunter wrong at every turn. It hurt too much. It made him want to curl up and hide and never come to work again. 

Seth was this close to quitting, and not just quitting his job. He was this close to leaving it all. He felt like that was his only escape, his only relief from the humiliation and pain. But what would other people think? Would anyone be sad? Dean and Roman sure wouldn’t, and they would probably laugh about it. Randy would just smirk out of enjoyment, and Hunter would shake his head in disappointment. 

He felt disgusting, like the work threw all of this terrible baggage on him, and Seth couldn’t take the weight anymore. 

The last straw, the one thing that made him break down and shut himself off from the world. Was he losing at Wrestlemania to Randy Orton. 

He was sitting in the Locker room, contemplating, thinking, staring intently at his feet in an attempt to focus on anything rather than the thoughts flooding his mind. He was taking off his wrist tape when he heard the door slam open with a bang. Roman sauntered in Dean the following suit. They were going to pack up their things and leave. Seth froze, his whole body stiffening up. He felt his chest tightening; what were they going to do? Seth was scared. He was scared of the two men with who he was so close. Or, used to be so close with. 

Seth wasn’t afraid of many things, mostly snakes or maybe the occasional clown. So it came as a surprise to even him that these two men invoked such fear out of him. Roman stopped in his tracks, causing Dean to bump into him. 

“Ow! Damn man, what the hell did you stop walking for?” Dean complained, rubbing his forehead in pain before following Roman’s gaze to Seth. “Huh, look at what the cat dragged in, or should I say viper? How’s it feel to loose on the grandest stage of them all, huh?” Dean mocked before scoffing and walking around Roman to get to his bag. “Ya know, I would’ve thought the architect would’ve figured out a better plan to win a match at Wrestlemania. Since you’re so smart, I thought you would’ve seen that RKO coming from a mile away.” Dean snickered before zipping his bag up. “But, I guess that’s what you get for stabbing your brothers in the back. Karmas a bitch, huh?” 

Seth couldn’t help it; he started crying. Tears began flowing down his face as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment. He gripped his tights, the tape in his fists scrunched into tiny balls, the sweat causing his hands to become sticky from the glue. He threw the tape on the ground and wiped his hands on his thighs before slapping them in frustration when it failed to come off. 

Roman cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing, and he let out a small noise of confusion. “Are you-are you crying, man?” Roman asked, not in a mocking tone or one of amusement, but one of surprise. Seth wiped his tears, his eyes puffy and his nose running slightly. Roman’s eyebrows raised in shock before Dean let out a gasp from the side. 

“Holy shit…you are crying,” Dean said in amazement. 

Seth got up and ran, leaving his things. He didn’t care; he wouldn’t need them anyway. He pushed past Roman and almost sprinted down the hallways, desperate to get to his car. He was going to leave Cesaro. He didn’t care. Cesaro could find another ride. People liked him, unlike Seth. 

The whole ride to the hotel was a blur; he couldn’t remember anything. All he could keep thinking about was that he was a failure. He lost. Karma was a bitch, just like Dean had said. It’s what he deserved. Seth felt like he had a ton of bricks on his back and chains holding his ankles as he walked into that lobby. The receptionist handing him the key with a lovely “enjoy your stay!” After staring at him in just his tights before heading into the back without a second glance at him. Typical, nobody even paid a second glance, even when he was shirtless and sweaty. 

‘What am I doing here? What’s the purpose of all this?’ he kept asking himself as the tv played in the background, the voices ringing in his ear as he laid on the bed. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, hitting the comforter and no doubt staining it. Seth thought about how much trouble that would be for housekeeping, and that just made him cry more. His tights stuck to the mattress, and his hair laid across his forehead and eyes, sticking to his face from the tears. He heard his door creak open. He hadn’t closed it, he realized. He couldn’t even bring himself to look up at the people who made their way inside. He just laid there, almost lifeless, as they dropped something on the ground with a thud. 

The people let out a collective displeased hum. And all Seth could do was stare; he couldn’t even gather the strength to look up at them. He didn’t know who they were, and he didn’t care. The darkness had finally taken its full control of him. 

Seth expected the people to leave, just to go and let him wallow in his sorrow and pity. He sure looked pitiful, but that was what he was. Seth was a pathetic excuse for a human being. He was a disgusting rat who deserved nothing but the worst in life. He felt a figure sit down on the bed beside him, brushing the hair from his eyes, allowing Seth to see again. He realized it was a man as they laid down next to him, rolling on their side to spoon him. They held him, holding Seth’s arms to wrap around himself and pull Seth closer to him. The man laid his chin on Seth’s shoulder, not saying a word, just breathing against Seth’s neck and letting him know he was there. 

The second figure, he wasn’t sure if they were a man too or not, worked on his boots. They slowly untied them, peeling them off and setting them across the room. Seth felt a blanket fall across him, and the figure sat in front of his face on their knees, grabbing Seth’s hand and rubbing it gently with their thumb. Seth opened his eyes to see Dean staring at him. Seth wanted to run again, to sprint and hide somewhere, but he stayed. The other man, who he could only assume was Roman, keeping him in place. The hold tight as if warning him not to run, but comforting. 

They’d done this before when they were in the Shield when Seth felt the darkness creeping upon him. It was just like back then, the same space, the same positions, the same warm feeling. All Seth could feel was warmth. All Seth could feel was comfort. But it was wrong. They shouldn’t be doing this. Seth didn’t deserve this. He turned on them; he hurt them in the worst way possible. Somehow though, they were doing it. They were giving Seth something they all three knew he didn’t deserve. And it made Seth want to puke. 

Dean quickly wiped the tears, shushing him as he sobbed. Roman was kissing the back of his neck and squeezing his arms. “It’s okay,” Dean whispered and laid his hand on Seth’s cheek. “It’s gonna be okay.” Seth couldn’t breathe. He was too overwhelmed with emotions—the hold on him, causing comfort and anxiety. 

Roman’s lips brushed his ear, and he said in a soft voice, “breath with me, come on, you can do it.” His breathing became shallow and deep, attempting to get Seth to match with him. “You can do it, Seth. Cmon, breath of with me.” He repeated before Seth finally got a small catch breath, just enough to help him get a deep shallow gasp. “Good, good, keep going.” Roman encouraged and kept taking those long breaths. Seth was finally matching him, helping him to calm down a bit. The tears were not stopping, still coming down at a steady pace, but at least the breathing was okay; there was something he finally did right, breathing like someone told him too-how pathetic. 

Dean looked at Roman with a conflicted look on his face. Seth knew he wasn’t sure. They shouldn’t be helping. But seeing him like this made Dean’s protective instinct kick in. He justifies it by saying he didn’t want Seth to kill himself or some other bullshit reason. But Dean knew it was because he had this instinct to care for Seth when he was hurting, and he knew roman had it too. He couldn’t quite explain it, but it was almost a magnetic pull he couldn’t escape. It had taken everything in him to not take care of him and help him lick his wounds when Dean himself had beat the hell out of him in Hell in a Cell. 

He knew that no matter how hard they all three tried to stay away from each other, that they would always come back to each other. It was inevitable, but right now, this was the closest they would get. 

Seth was just staring at Dean and all his features, and he was taking them in. Studying them as if it was the last time he’d ever see them again. He took in every scrape and bruise, the small scar above his eyebrow that was made long before Seth knew him, the tiny cut on his cheek from when he was a kid. He fell off a bike, the stubble on his face from him still not being able to grow a beard. Seth chuckled slightly at that, causing Dean’s head to snap back to Seth and look at him with a confused glare. They didn’t say a word, but Seth telling Dean with a look to ‘not worry about it.’ Dean seemed okay with that answer and went back to stroking his thumb along his hand; Seth hadn’t even noticed he’d stopped. He started studying every curve and dip in Roman’s body; it fits almost perfectly in Seth’s. Almost as if they were two puzzle pieces, and they work naturally together. He could feel every muscle and every crook and cranny, every wrinkle, and every bump. His body was beautiful, and so was Roman. He felt himself start to drift off into sleep, yawning and stretching his legs out. Dean just slowly got up, moved to the side of the bed, laid down, spooning Roman, and let out a loud groan as he got comfortable. 

They all three fell asleep that way, Seth floating off into the spell of sleep long before the other two and waking up long after them as well. When he woke up, they were gone. The only thing that signaled they had ever even been with him was his bag in the corner of the room. 

Over the next few weeks, they didn’t talk about it, they would see each other in the hallways, in the Locker room, but there were never comments made, never any dirty glares: only small glances and an occasional head nod. 

The incident that happened a few weeks ago was something they never talked about; it was a secret. If anything like that ever happened again, it would also be a secret. These are things you don’t talk about when you’re enemies.


End file.
